<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal My Heart. (DMC WEEK 2020) by GoogleSearchBarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876968">Heal My Heart. (DMC WEEK 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleSearchBarz/pseuds/GoogleSearchBarz'>GoogleSearchBarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, DMC Week (Devil May Cry), DMC Week 2020, Devil May Cry (Game), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Nero (mentioned) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, i have no more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleSearchBarz/pseuds/GoogleSearchBarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante comes back from battle needing medical attention.</p><p>But turns out his heart needed some healing, too.</p><p>(DMC WEEK 2020, DAY 1: - BONE/BLOOD/WEAPON)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry) &amp; Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heal My Heart. (DMC WEEK 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DMC WEEK, DAY 1: BONE / BLOOD / WEAPON<br/>PAIRING -: OC X DANTE <br/>TW: MENTIONS OF BROKEN BONES, BODY GORE, WOUND AFTERMATH<br/>--<br/>I do not own Dante! Dante goes to capcom, i simply own G. Enjoy!</p><p>GOD IM SO FUCKING LATE </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sure they’d be scars left behind, fuck he was lucky he wasn’t in complete shambles. He knew deep down he was gonna raise hell the minute he walked through the shop’s doors; but he prepared himself for the worst when he practically hobbled onto the front step. </p><p>Music, like usual, could be heard playing through the upper fire escape windows. He smiles grimly and grips at his side with a tense hand and winces. His blue gray eyes happen to make eye contact with the dimly lit neon sign, which he made a mental note to fix later since the ‘y’ in ‘Cry’ was flickering out. </p><p>The whole place needed a touch up, to be honest. But he wasn’t too concerned about that right now.</p><p>Carrying most of his weight, the devil hunter slugs up against one of the front doors and bangs his bruised knuckles against the wood surface. There’s a quick noise, followed by streams of curses and a ‘GODDAMMIT NERO, PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES!’ before someone goes to open the door. </p><p>Light streams in through the doorway and a very curvy figure stands in the blinding spotlight, a brunette head of hair and brown eyes to match staring Dante dead in the face. Her figure is littered with a black training bra, followed by mismatched camo pants and military boots. She obviously was disheveled from something but he couldn’t tell what.</p><p>He gives a crooked grin to the woman before him as his eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the night,</p><p>“Hey, G.”</p><p>His voice is gruff, straggled from the amount of pain he was currently in. Her expression goes from neutral to sudden shock; and next thing he knew, the Sparda descent was being pulled in by his jacket collar and dragged into the warmth of his own shop.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious, Dante?!”</p><p>...Annnd there it was.</p><p>“This is the third time I’ve had to patch you up, asshole!”</p><p>Her voice booms against the walls, pouring into the open windows and giving everyone a good idea of what kind of lecture he was getting. His blue irises roll in annoyed content and he lets out a sudden wheeze when he's slammed up against the familiar surface of his desk.</p><p>“Jesus G...You know it takes more than shit like this to put me out of commission-”</p><p>“More than this?! Fucking idiot, you know DAMN WELL you could’ve died!!”</p><p>Dante sighs quietly. He doesn’t understand how a woman like her waltzed her way into his crazy life, but she sure made an entrance and planned to stay, no matter the cost. It felt like yesterday he found himself getting a call from the MILITARY asking for his help; over a soldier who shape shifted into something nasty and next thing he knew he was getting called out by a woman fully clad in her uniform, cursing up a storm that he’d taken her ‘kill’.</p><p>There’s dangerous footsteps, heavy enough to be violent as G’s stern tone follows up to knock him back into reality. </p><p>“Shirt off, on the desk. You know the drill.”</p><p>Deciding not to go against her wishes, the male slowly peels off his famous red coat- which was now littered in holes and claw marks. He winces in slight agony and prays Kyrie has the sewing skills of a goddess to fix up the shredded tatters of his prized possession. </p><p>He realizes just how messy the shop really was now. He had been gone for a few days, and the trip itself had taken a toll not only on him, but most of his company it seemed. </p><p>Porn mags littered the floor, empty pizza boxes covered the tables and he was pretty sure he could make out the smell of spoiled milk. Note to himself, never leave Nero in charge again. Ever.</p><p>Though he wasn’t one to talk, considering his bad habits had practically fallen over his nephew. </p><p>‘It runs in the family,’ He thought to himself, a slight snicker reaching his lips.</p><p>CRASH</p><p>THUD</p><p>Jumping in his spot, Dante turns to the culprit at hand, finding a certain brunette staring back at him boredly. She was currently tapping her fingers against the beaten up table surface; now swiped of its contents...which now splayed across the floor in a massive heap. </p><p>“You gonna keep staring or am I going to have to knock some sense back into you?”</p><p>Her voice is thick with annoyance. The half demon gulps down the lump in his throat and with a slight gasp, he throws his bloodied shirt across the room and reveals the horror of wounds that were cascaded across his bare chest and side.</p><p>His left abdomen had clearly taken most of the blows, dried crimson splattered and covering most of the violent gashes. He was clearly swelling across the chest, and for good reason, too. If she squinted enough G could make out the surface of bone and muscle bruising under all of his scrapes.</p><p>He watches as his companion’s eyes boggled at him in distaste.</p><p>“...You really outdid yourself this time, Sparda.” </p><p>She murmurs, patting the cool surface of his desk.</p><p>“Up.”</p><p>With grunts and heavy breathing, the male props himself flat on his back like a turtle. He can feel the ache worsen from this position and suddenly it felt like it was getting harder to breathe. He stares absentmindedly at the ceiling, fluorescent lights staring back at him. He didn’t realize how much pain he was in until now, and it was getting harder to focus with the constant throbbing in his chest and abdomen.</p><p>There’s nearby jingling, followed by a dull thud. </p><p>‘First aid kit,’ He thought to himself, gently trying to get comfortable so he wouldn’t cause any trouble in the near future for her usual procedure. </p><p>“So, mind telling me how you ended up like this or do I have to fight it out of you?”</p><p>Her voice lingers in his ears, and he lets out a small hum in return before closing his eyes. He tried to recall the foggy memory; the battle had been fierce, that’s for sure. Something about a giant spider demon, and silk.</p><p>“Uh...Let’s see- Something something, spider fucker with giant legs...Pretty sure I got swung against a brick wall first, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>G practically groans in response and can feel her heart sink. Her hand fiddles with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, popping the cap with her thumb and grasping a cloth in the other hand. She slides around the desk back and forth and preps her handkerchief with enough peroxide that it began to soak towards her skin.</p><p>She would never understand why Dante pushed himself this hard. Sure, he was a devil hunter, but pushing your body beyond its limits for the sake of being a show off? No way. </p><p>"Bite down on something."</p><p>"But I have nothing to-"</p><p>Chemical meets skin and it was all over. Dante lets out a wretched cry fit for a battleground, chest heaving up and down violently as G holds his arms down and cleans his wounds. </p><p>She tried her best to look away, she really did. The poor man was throwing his head back and stiffening at even the smallest swipe along his bare chest. He's breathing hard through his nostrils and holding back a growl. </p><p>"Sorry, Dante…" Her voice comes out barely above a whisper, and she finally can make out the several stab wounds lining his torso. It made her slightly queasy at the sight of it all.</p><p>"How ya holdin' up?"</p><p>There's a grunt in response,</p><p>"Just peachy."</p><p>G smiles. Even in times like this he manages to be comedic...And she wouldn't lie, her heart fluttered knowing he was being a goof. </p><p>"Good news, the bad part is over. Bad news, you may have broken two ribs from what I'm seeing."</p><p>There's a long sigh.</p><p>"Are you shitting me…?"</p><p>"Nope, not one bit. I'm gonna have to stitch it and bandage it for now. Knowing you, you're probably going to be stubborn about going to the hospital. So it’s down on bed rest for you, princess.”</p><p>Dante turns his head up for a straight moment and deadpans at her. She gives him a hard shrug and a gentle smirk in return. Her hands rummaged into the first aid kit, which was an old tackle box now full of medical supplies that had long since been on the shelf since she arrived into the company.</p><p>The two were slightly silent as G pulls some thick thread from a secret compartment, a needle, and some more rubbing alcohol. She drains both the needle and the thread in the liquid Dante cursed so much and for once, the devil hunter had a chance to take in her features.</p><p>She wasn’t that badly bruised up, but the scars lining her chest and head had suggested her past had been quite the doozy. He remembered the time she came limping to him, smothered in blood and practically fainting into his chest after meeting face to face with a two headed dog demon.</p><p>‘Guess this is payback for making that scar face comment,’ he thinks, smiling softly at the past. </p><p>Despite everything though, Dante was thankful to have her. She doted on him, and though it could be annoying, he appreciated every stubborn second of it. She was a blessing AND a curse, in his eyes, at least.</p><p>“Don’t squirm so much, I have to patch it.”</p><p>Her voice is soft at this point, watching with such focus and worming the thread through with such finesse. He feels his heart pound knowing she was trying to be gentle for the sake of his comfort and painful state. </p><p>His eyes flutter up at her, and she realizes he’s staring. Her hair covers most of her face, but the rose coloured blush adorning her cheeks spoke wonders. She wouldn’t lie, Dante was attractive. The two had been partners for what seemed like eternity, but nothing more than close friends. She often thought about pursuing the childish crush she had, but it didn’t feel like the right times usually to say something.</p><p>Plus...There was no way he’d want to date her. Dante was very serious about the current uprising of demons that threatened to perish the city lately, and dating his business partner no less? It’d give a bad brand image to Devil May Cry all together.</p><p>“...G.”</p><p>She irks back to reality, and the brunette gasps when she realizes that she had thread a bit too tightly and it was causing his breathing to become unsteady.</p><p>“Shit! I-I’m sorry, Dante-” </p><p>G reaches for the nearby pair of scissors in his desk drawer, and snips through the leftover wiring to watch him relax against the table. She sighs and in a sudden moment, the male laying there begins to chuckle.</p><p>She furrows her brows in response,</p><p>“What’s so funny, smart ass?”</p><p>He tries to mirror her shrug from earlier.</p><p>“I dunno, why are you so cute when you stutter?”</p><p>Okay, cue her freezing up. She felt her hands slightly shake, and the blush began to increase towards the tips of her ears. Sure, Dante flirted with her every once and awhile, but...It was never intentional. She had to remember they were friends…</p><p>And nothing more. Even if it hurt her heart.</p><p>“...Haha, very funny.”</p><p>She’s quick to go back to bandaging, and the silver haired demon was now the confused one. What was up with her lately? She had always been so dismissive, even when it came to him clearly making moves on her.</p><p>Did she not feel the same pining he had?...Was he wrong for doing this? Even worse, did she have goo goo eyes for someone else? </p><p>He knew deep down the two of them were avoiding this topic. He knew that they’ve just been busy with work, but it felt like she never wanted to discuss her love life, or who she was involved with. He knew she had trust issues, but he was sure she was comfortable enough around him to talk about stuff like that...</p><p>Right?</p><p>Sighing, he grabs the brunette’s arm in a swift moment and pulls her towards him. There’s a slight shriek, followed by wide brown irises now directly meters away from his blue ones. Her breathing was hurried, and she clearly was still in a haze from the sudden movement.</p><p>“What the fuck, Dante?”</p><p>She seethes, and in response, he purses his lips together in a thin line.</p><p>“...Kiss me.”</p><p>His voice is smooth, low even. He watches as her eyes dilate and she seems to be hesitating. Her guard is let down now, and she fights back the urge to be quick about this and just pretend he was being the jokester he always was.</p><p>She knew now they both wanted this. SHE wanted this.</p><p>“...And if I don’t?” </p><p>Her breath ghosts over his own lips, and he smirks widely.</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to be a thief and steal your heart instea-”</p><p>Not even a second in did the brunette shut him up with a kiss. Her mouth met his, and instantly it felt like sparks had flared across her skin in quick flares. He grunts in response and eagerly kisses her back, leaving the two to become putty and become intimate with the space between them.</p><p>Goosebumps fly across G’s shoulders and arms. He tastes like maraschino cherries, and root beer. He reminded her of summer days and quick getaways...The little things.</p><p>And in return, Dante curses in his mind when air became a necessity and the two had to pull away. He already missed her warmth, and they now stared at each other again for what felt like the four hundredth time.</p><p>This time, G was smiling. Genuinely smiling.</p><p>“...You’re a dumbass.”</p><p>“You like it, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>And without another word, they swiped each other back in again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>